Estel Elen, Star of Hope
by yoshi711
Summary: Lara somehow gets sucked into Middle-Earth by wishing upon a star. She then meets the elf of her dreams. There isn't much more to say!


Well, this is my first story. Please review, and easy on the flames. This will be a decently long story, and I hope you enjoy it! Thanks! Disclaimer: I own only Estel (who is not Aragorn), Lara, and Shadow. I do not own anyone, anywhere, or anything else in this chapter. Oh, and I don't own "The Moody Blues" either, only a copy of their CD, if that makes a bit of a difference.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
Estel Elen, Star of Hope  
  
Chapter 1: The Journey Begins  
  
The dream was always the same. I dreamt of an elf, a male elf. He had blond hair a little past shoulder-length, dark eyebrows, and sparkling eyes the color of sun-soaked ivy. I felt as if I knew him, but he was only a fragment of my imagination. Oh, how I wished that he was real- I wished for someone to talk to when I was feeling lonely, someone to comfort me when I was sad, but most of all, a true friend. I looked out the window of my room and searched for a certain star, the one star I would wish upon when I needed something. Tonight, it was below the moon, with an odd ring of clouds surrounding both. I softly said, "Estel Elen, star of hope, I look upon you for comfort. Please soothe my troubled soul- send me a friend to always be here for me." A single tear rolled down my cheek. I have a great life, I thought to myself, but why do I feel this way? I turned my CD player on and the music poured out, making me daydream, as I always did when that certain song played: ------------------------------------------------  
  
I know you're out there somewhere  
  
Somewhere, somewhere  
  
I know I'll find you somehow  
  
Somehow, somehow  
  
And somehow I'll return again to you  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
The mist is lifting slowly  
  
I can see the way ahead  
  
And I've left behind the empty streets  
  
That once inspired my life  
  
And the strength of the emotion  
  
Is like thunder in the air  
  
'Cause the promise that we made each other  
  
Haunts me to the end  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
The secret of your beauty  
  
And the mystery of your soul  
  
I've been searching for in everyone I meet  
  
And the times I've been mistaken  
  
It's impossible to say  
  
And the grass is growing  
  
Underneath our feet  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
I know you're out there somewhere  
  
Somewhere, somewhere  
  
I know I'll find you somehow  
  
Somehow, somehow  
  
And somehow I'll return again to you  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
I know you're out there somewhere  
  
Somewhere, somewhere  
  
I know you're out there somewhere  
  
Somewhere you can hear my voice  
  
I know I'll find you somehow  
  
Somehow, somehow  
  
I know I'll find you somehow  
  
And somehow I'll return again to you  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
From the words that I remember  
  
From my childhood still are true  
  
That there's no so blind  
  
As those who will not see  
  
And to those who lack the courage  
  
And say it's dangerous to try  
  
Well they just don't know  
  
That love eternal will not be denied  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
I know you're out there somewhere  
  
Somewhere, somewhere  
  
I know you're out there somewhere  
  
Somewhere you can hear my voice  
  
I know I'll find you somehow  
  
Somehow, somehow  
  
I know I'll find you somehow  
  
And somehow I'll return again to you  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
Yes I know it's going to happen  
  
I can feel you getting near  
  
And soon we'll be returning  
  
To the fountain of our youth  
  
And if you wake up wondering  
  
In the darkness I'll be there  
  
My arms will close around you  
  
And protect you with the truth  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
I know you're out there somewhere  
  
Somewhere, somewhere  
  
I know you're out there somewhere  
  
Somewhere you can hear my voice  
  
I know I'll find you somehow  
  
Somehow, somehow  
  
I know I'll find you somehow  
  
And somehow I'll return again to you  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
That song reminded of my dream. My goal was to find who I was dreaming about. I didn't even know what his name was. Maybe he is my guardian angel, I thought. I turned the light off, laid back in my bed, and slowly drifted off to sleep.  
  
I felt something hard on my back, like I was lying on top of a small rock. I closed my hand and felt dry, paper-like things, like leaves. I opened my eyes and gasped, noticing a small, sharp point, just inches away from my face. I was too startled to move. My eyes wandered from the point, which I had realized was the tip of an arrow, to the handler of the weapon. He had long blond hair, dark eyebrows, and. eyes the color of sun- soaked ivy? Now I was paralyzed with shock. He looked exactly like the elf from my dreams, could it be him? Maybe I was dreaming. I didn't quite know what was happening, but I was so nervous that I started shaking, which he quickly noticed, lowering the weapon. "Who are you?" he asked, giving me a stern look. "I. My name is. Lara," I said, my voice showing fear. "Why are you trespassing in Rivendell?" he questioned. Did he just say Rivendell? Was this the Rivendell, land of the wood-elves? What is going on here? I took a quivering sigh and answered, "Forgive me, for I did not know I was trespassing. I suddenly woke up here, in a different land, and I do not know how to get back home, and." I started to cry; I knew that I could not return home from here. I would never see my parents again. At this thought, my crying turned into uncontrollable sobbing. I covered my face with my hands, too embarrassed to cry in front of a stranger. He looked at me with a caring expression, and asked me, "Where are your parents?" I cried even louder. He put a hand on my shoulder, and I looked up, my eyed flooded with tears. He sat down next to me and put his arm around me. "Estel, why me?" I asked, looking up at the sky. His eyes widened, and I looked at him. Trying to breathe normally, I asked him, "What?" He asked curiously, "How do you know my name? I have not yet introduced myself." "What do you.?" I stopped talking. The star I wished upon must have somehow been connected with the elf in my dreams, who looked exactly like the elf I was sitting with. I knew these three were somehow connected. I wondered if he was the elf I had dreamed about. "I think I should introduce myself. I am Estel Elen, an elf from Mirkwood. I currently reside in Rivendell," he said with a friendly expression. "We cannot stay out here all night. Orcs roam these forests. It is a long way to the city of Rivendell; it will take about a week to get there," he said in a matter-of-fact tone, "We must make haste." He led me over to his horse. "Shadow will aid us, as I see you are too tired to walk." He lifted me up onto the horse, and then swung onto Shadow right behind me. "I know you are nervous, but you can trust me. You may lean back and rest, for we will not stop until dawn," he declared. I looked back up at him and smiled, "Thank you for your kindness, Estel." And with that, he smiled a comforting smile, grabbed the reins, and we rode off into the darkness of the night.  
  
How did you like it? Was it good, or not so good? Feel free to express your opinion. I will have the next chapter up soon. Oh, by the way, Estel may be one of Aragorn's many names, but don't go thinking he is Aragorn. I made it clear in describing Estel that he is an elf, not a human, and from Mirkwood, not Gondor. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it! Thanks for reading! 


End file.
